


Love at first sight?

by LucindaDespairQueen



Category: DOUBLE DECKER! ダグ&キリル | Double Decker! Doug & Kirill (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, First In The Fandom, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, same universe as Tiger & Bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaDespairQueen/pseuds/LucindaDespairQueen
Summary: He felt something the first time he saw that boy.





	Love at first sight?

He was ready to do his job, like always but... He got stuck in a pipeline and his foot was hurt. Then he saw it... a person who looked like an angel: white hair, beautiful face, casual clothes, sleeping like nothing when the shots started. He tried to go out of the pipeline but he stopped. It was a boy and when he talked to him he almost screamed. Also he was a police man. And he was so stupid. But his first impression of him would never change. Of course, he would never show his feelings... Never. He wasn't sure if that boy who looked like a girl could agree with him in the job. In a clever way, not like before when he took off all his clothes to make a distraction. Kirill was... too cute and brave. He was special. He only needed support and confidence and since that day he wanted to be kind with him.

He found a lot of interesting things in him. He already _loved_ him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everybody joins me in this anime and this ship.


End file.
